Victor Ellis
Victor Ellis is currently an Imperial assassin operating in the Sephadollion Sector in the service of Inquisitor Cherrice Bauyon. With a penchant of method acting and assuming new identities, Victor has become a beneficial, if disturbingly deranged, acolyte. History Origins Prior to his life as an imperial assassin, Victor was an actor upon the Glorious Bounty, a rogue trader ship for a relatively unimportant rogue trader. Victor was a fan of really "getting into character" as he put it, and would spend months or even years assuming the life of his latest part in a theatrical production. From obsessively tightening bolts when playing the tech-priest XVI Beta to bandaging underdeck injuries when assigned the role of Medicae officer Jaovac, Victor would become a new person when assigned a new role. It was his portrayal of the Assassin 54-49 (known more famously as LIVIL) in the production of "Kronus on Ice", that sparked his downfall. Purchasing a set of tight leathers, a rifle and a pair of pistols, Victor spent 6 months taking contracts in the less reputable areas of the ship, killing relatively inconsequential criminals and learning how to develop the "killer's mindset". During the final night of the production, Victor noticed a new face hidden in the audience. Thinking this stranger may be a talent scout and that he might be able to move onto bigger and better gigs, Victor poured his heart and soul into his latest role, ending the lives of the disposable extras with grace and accuracy. As he gave his bow and the curtains closed, Victor was hit with a stun baton and dragged off the stage by several other unknown faces, who, before he slipped into unconsciousness, informed Victor that he had been "chosen for greater things". When Victor awoke, he was informed he was required for a mission, involving three words: kill the governor. Terrified and confused, he tried to explain to his interrogator that he was not an assassin, and it was just a part he was playing. However, as the rest of the tale will prove, his protests were for naught. Unassured, he was sent on his first mission. Knowing only how to fight in imitation of a professional assassin and the truth that the inquisition's precence would compromise the mission and lead to his death, Victor did the only thing he knew how: he played the part of another character. And so, he convinced his companions Zadion and the ever silent Mycroft to pose as bodyguards to the cunning entrepreneurial grox burger salesman. The Grox Burger incident: Victor's "cunning plan" started simply enough, he assumed the back story of a salesman looking to get more shipments of meat after his bodyguard Mycroft ate a large portion of his last shipment (working Milford's assumed last name Noburgers into a pun of that fact) as well as a large supply of lho-sticks to mix into the meat to make it more addictive. Meeting the Rogue trader Drazen on his travels and discovering that the governed had been missing for some time. Striking up a business cooperation to find the governer and get his support, Victor searched for clues. Asking the Magistrate Keira and her aribites to get more information he eventually found that the situation was more complex and the Rogue trader was the last person to converse with the planetary governor. Confused, Victor and his allies Zaidon and Milford decided to interrogate a patrolling aribite, finding nothing new and killing him in the process. Further conversations With Drazen provided nothing new without a trade, so Milford was seconded to Drazin for a time in return for more information. Its about this time that Victor began falling too deep into character, as while attempting to strike a business deal with another salesman, Victor discovered that the lho-infused burgers plan was already in wide use. Feeling his sanity break down and convinced that Drazen had stolen his idea and used warp travel to enact it and and make himself rich, Victor returned to the group's abode and started to grind down the arbitrator's corpse and press them into burgers, infusing it with lho in a desperate attempt to "beat that bastard by providing a cheaper meat for hives". Needless to say he was swiftly knocked unconscious by his allies and tied up while they decided what to do with him. Appearance Quotes By About Category:Assassins